The White Tiger Goddess
by Koryu1
Summary: This story surrounds the life of a woman who has recently become the new White Tiger Goddess after her father dies.And she meets Sesshomaru and teams up with him.There is coarse language in this story.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. Byakko is a character I have made and I own her if you wish to use her in a story e-mail me.  
  
"You foolish demon! I will kill you now, I'm sick of your games anyways!" Exclaimed the attractive young woman as she ran up to the giant wolf demon and slashed off its head with her 5-blade sword. Smiling, the woman landed with a quiet thump on the ground. As she stood up to brush off her robes of silk something caught her eyes, it was a young girl, wearing clothes from another time period, it was her Kagome, the one girl the woman hated the most.  
  
"Inuyasha! Miroku! Shippo! Come on we have to find Naraku!" Kagome yelled for her friends as She and Sango waited on a hill silhouetted by the sun's setting light. "Hold on. Miroku come on there's no time for girls now!" Inuyasha said as he was dragging Miroku across the dirt. "NO. COME ON JUST ONE GIRL.WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Miroku pleaded as he was being dragged towards the girls. For a second the eyes of Kagome and the woman met. As the woman turned to leave she transformed into a white tiger and was gone within seconds. "Hey Kagome wat'cha lookin' at?" Inuyasha asked. "Huh oh nothing it's just there was this woman standing down there and when she ran away she changed into a white tiger. I was just wondering who she was and how she did that."Kagome replied as she turned to Inuyasha "She may be associated with Naraku. We should go find her. Now Kagome how did she look?" Miroku asked regaining his composure "She was.." Inuyasha hit Miroku over the head for his stupidity and just for fun interrupting Kagome. "YOU IDIOT WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE GIRLS!!!" "I can't they're just so beautiful." "Boys. I believe we should stop fighting and go find that woman. Miroku actually had a point. She could be associated with Naraku. "Sango said interrupting the boys' fighting. The group walked down the hill to where the woman had been and where the woman had slain the demon. "Whoa this is one big wolf demon!" Shippo inquired. "Yes it is.NOW WHERE'S THE WOMAN?" Miroku, being his usual perverted self, screamed.  
  
(That girl, Kagome, How the hell did she get all the way over here? She'll probably come and look for me. Fine I'll see her then.) The woman, still in white tiger form, was running towards her home. All of a sudden she stopped and turned around. "What the hell is that?" The woman looked up into the trees to find a bee like insect flying over top her head. "Whatever it is it sure is ugly." As the insect flew away the woman continued on her way.  
  
When she arrived she found the shrine of her village under attack. "What is happening?! Who is attacking the sacred shrine?!!?" The woman changed into her human form again. Her long black hair swaying in the wind, she charged into the building flinging the lousy humans attacking the guards outside out of her way. When she entered she found her father being restrained and beaten." FATHER!" She flung herself at the humans that had her father restrained and dug her claws into their backs. " HOW DARE YOU ATACK MY FATHER'S SHRINE!! YOU WILL DIE FOR YOUR UTTER DISRESPECT!!" When all of the soldiers were dead she ran to her father's side. Her father was severely beaten and battered, blood was gushing from his wounds. Her golden cat-like eyes began to tear as she begged her father to hold on to his life. "Father no, you must live, you cannot die who will lead these people? I'm not ready for it, and brother is in another village. Please don't die father, please don't die." The woman was in full-blown tears now, while her father was having a hard time breathing. "My dear daughter, do not fret, I will always be near you. Though not in physical form I will be here in spirit." "But father how could those pitiful humans have overpowered you. You are the White Tiger God. How?" "Those humans were not normal. Someone was controlling them." Her father coughed up blood and she wept ever harder. "But father who.?" "My daughter, my sweet loving daughter, I do not know. I must leave you now but know that I will always be watching you." As her father stopped breathing a golden energy mass rose out of his body and took the form of a tiger and let out an almighty roar and rose into the air. The woman ran outside to find her father's spirit rising into the heavens. "My daughter, Byakko, I will miss you." The spirit uttered its last words and disappeared into the clouds. "Father."  
  
Author's note- So far, So good I think. Please send some reviews this is my first ever story and my first chapter I don't know exactly how many chapters there will be but I'll finish in about a week or so. Sorry if this is an inconvenience. 


	2. Ch2 Let Us In

"OVER HERE" Kagome called to her friends as she rode her bicycle towards the distant shrine where the woman, Byakko, was standing. (There she is, that woman. Who is she?) "KAGOME! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING US!!" Inuyasha called as he quickly caught up with her. "I SEE A SH." "You can stop yelling now Kagome." Inuyasha said to Kagome as a sweat drop formed on her head. "Oh yeah." Kagome replied giggling slightly then regaining her composure. "There's a shrine over there. I think that woman is over there." "Alright, let's go." Inuyasha said as he sprinted off into the distance. "HEY! INUYASHA! WAIT UP!!" Kagome continued pedaling her bike towards the shrine as Miroku, who was carrying Sango and Shippo on his back, caught up with her.  
  
When they arrived Byakko had already gone inside of the shrine to mourn her fathers death. "Look at all of these dead men" Shippo said examining the bodies of the men. "I wonder what happened." "I knew I could smell blood." Stated Inuyasha sniffing the air. "The smell gets even stronger over there inside of that shrine. "YAY WE GET TO SEE THE WOMAN!" Miroku exclaimed bouncing around and doing a jig. Inuyasha hit him over the head and helped Sango up off the ground; she had fallen off of Miroku's back when he started dancing. "MIROKU YOU IDIOT!" Sango said as she hit Miroku upside the head after he had gotten off the ground.  
  
When the group regained their composure they headed towards the shrine's front doors. As Inuyasha opened one of the doors it slammed shut. "What the hell?" Inuyasha wondered as he tried to pull the door open again. "STAY OUT YOU DAMNED HETHENISTIC FOOLS!" Cried out a voice belonging to Byakko. "My father is already dead and you shall not kill me. NOW LEAVE ME IN PEACE!" Byakko cried as she sent out a blast of energy that went through the door and caused Inuyasha to fly backwards about 9 feet. "Damn. That hurt. But what the hell was it?" Questioned Inuyasha as the others gaped at the doors astonished at the power. "I warned you yet you did not listen. That was only the first blow. Now leave or I shall become even more angry and have to kill you!" Byakko's voice pierced the air with its malice. "We have to get in there." Miroku said stating the obvious.  
  
"I'll try and hit the doors down with my weapon." Sango offered bringing her weapon off of her back and taking a fighting stance. "No! Don't! You could hurt her. Let me try to get her to open the door." After saying this Kagome quickly walked towards the doors as Sango put her weapon on her back again." Hello. I'm Kagome. Tell me why you won't open the door!" Kagome yelled through the door as Byakko's eyes widened (KAGOME! So I was right she did come to find me. Foolish human. I think I will let her in so that I may "deal" with her.) Inuyasha began to pull again at the door. As Byakko let the door go Inuyasha was flung back yet again. "Ow. Damnit! Why does this keep happening to me!?" Miroku charged past Inuyasha to finally see Byakko. Sango stuck out her foot tripping Miroku and she started walking towards the doors but tripped and fell as a result of Miroku grabbing her ankle. "MIROKU YOU BASTARD!" Sango screamed. "I know, I know." Miroku and Sango both got up and started walking to the doors. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo were already there.  
  
Author's note- ok ch. 2 I did this one late at night so I'm not sure on the quality. Please R/R!!!!! 


End file.
